Bounty
by SidewaysCope
Summary: Dean Winchester is one of the best Bounty Hunters around and follows three very simple rules but what happens when his next job involves someone from his past?   AU Dean/Castiel - Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Now I have absolutely no idea where the sudden idea for this fic came from. I mean I was just minding my own business like I do, and the idea just popped into my head literally! I was surprised by it… mainly cos I'm constantly surprised when I think of something which could be developed into a good story :D **

**Like every writer I appreciate feedback and if you have any requests please tell me, and I'm sure I can incorporate it somehow. **

**Also excuse any grammar/spelling error, poor paragraphing etc you can point it out but really there's no point doing so since I am very aware of them. **

**Now moving right on, I hope you like this fic because I got a feeling it's going to be a fun one to write! **

**-Jess**

There were three simple rules that Dean Winchester followed without a doubt or question.

Rule 1: Don't ask stupid question

Rule 2: Always watch your back

Rule 3: Don't get involved

He had learnt a long time ago the horrific results of allowing emotions to take control while working a job. Caring or God forbid falling in love was unacceptable it was his job to deliver the goods and not have feelings for them or even care to how they had managed to get into the particular predicament which led to his involvement. He had to look past the tears, fear and anger repeating his three rules constantly to himself as a solid reminder, he could not afford to care because not only was it his life on the line but others if he did the stupid thing of pissing the wrong person off they would hunt him down and find exactly what his Achilles' heel was.

"Winchester I presume?"

"Depends on whose asking."

The man in front of him wearing a clean cut smart suit allowed his thin lips to curl at his words. "I was told that I would find you here." The man slid into the chair opposite Dean and glanced around. "A Café? Bloke like you I would've thought something less public." Dean took a moment assessing his potential new client, he had very distinct British accent with hints of Scottish although he looked weak. Dean could tell that this man was someone not to be messed around with. "Name's Alistair Crowley." _I thought so. _He silently mused to himself as he finally put a name to the face. Crowley. A very well known bigwig in the Business Sectors and had his fingers in many pies not to mention probably the most dangerous connections. _Definitely not someone to piss off. _"It's always a good idea to choose somewhere no one would think to look." Dean stated blandly his eyes flickering around and taking note of two bodyguards standing a little distance off. "Less suspicious. Now how can I help?"

"I'm told you're the best at tracking down people, so I'll skip the foreplay I need you to find me someone." He slid his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a picture and sliding it across the table towards Dean. He had expected to see a woman but not…

"Beautiful isn't he."

He stared at the picture in disbelief as his brain suddenly decided to scramble itself. How had he gotten mixed up with someone like Crowley? Dean of course had heard rumours of what Alistair Crowley was capable off and honestly whoever was stupid enough to get involved with the guy was a fool. "His name is Castiel Novak, he has some information that I need you to retrieve its very hush hush if you get my drift." Dean took the photo, placing it discreetly in his jacket pocket.

"So what? It's a track and retrieve or is there something else?" Crowley leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes back a little and sighed. "I need Castiel back in one piece try not to be too rough with him. But I warn you Winchester he's a slippery little bugger so don't let those big blue eyes fool you."

Dean carefully pinned the picture of Castiel Novak to his wall as he went about tracking him down. Crowley had supplied necessary information, which were mainly bank accounts, possible names he could be going by and various locations where his family were situated. Dean had been doing his job long enough to know that Castiel would avoid using his bank accounts which would result in a direct electrical paper trail, fake names could be changed and there was no way any smart person on the run would think of involving their family.

He took out a large map spreading it out flat on the table while taking out his phone. "Yeah Ash need a favour." He sat on the edge of the table wincing at the occasional sound of crashes at the receiving end of his call. "You okay there Dr. Badass? Now could you run a couple names for me?" he picked up his notepad voicing out each one of Castiel's possible alias even though he knew there was 99.9% chance the names would lead to a dead end he had learnt to exhaust all possibilities.

"Got a Casey Collins listed in Illinois, guy's been moving around a lot from one place to the next." Dean straightened as he glanced down at his map. "Where else was he listed?" Ash yawned loudly. "Chicago, New York, Miami oh look at that… he's even been to Lawrence."

Dean snapped his phone shut sharply as he traced his finger over his place Ash had listed. "Chicago, New York… shit." It all made sense Castiel had been moving to places Dean had been temporarily been living and it was like clockwork. Somehow Castiel had discovered his movements and had been following him but had must of lost track when Dean left to Country for his last job. One thing he remembered about Castiel was the guy just happened to be a creature of habit, he was born in Illinois but his current family had left that area years ago so there was a chance he would be there.

_Remember the three rules Dean because this guy knows exactly how to push your buttons. _

"Hey Casey! Do you have any plans tonight?" Castiel cleaned the counter unaware that one of his work colleagues was speaking to him, he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped a little at the contact. "Sorry?" he turned around his colleague [Anna] narrowed her eyes. "Bit jumpy today aren't we Casey? Something wrong?" he sighed deeply and closed his eyes on briefly. If he could tell her he would, he bit the inside of his cheek and he forced a smile. "No I'm just a little tired, these early shifts always take it out of me."

Anna continued to look unconvinced at his weak excuse but what the Hell could he say: 'Oh yeah everything's fine I've just got a big bastard of an ex after me and my ass because I stole something which could potential ruin him…' _Yeah Castiel that'll definitely go down well! _Anna would probably think he was joking or like most the people he knew in his life end up avoiding him and he would eventually exclude himself from people yet again.

"Casey we could always swap if you want the late?" she smiled at him as he shook his head. The last thing he needed was to be walking home at night where anyone could be hiding in the shadows waiting to pounce. It was never a crime to be too paranoid. "It's fine I'm sure I'll get used to it."

There was a brief silence between Castiel and Anna until she eventually broke it. "You never talk about yourself, I mean I talk and you just listen but tell me about you I'm curious." Castiel chewed his lip self-consciously. "What do you want to know?" she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Everything! I mean where were you born? Family? First Love?" she grinned cheekily as Castiel blushed a little. "Oh so there was someone… a lover perhaps?" she nudged him playfully, Castiel turned his back on her as he continued to clean the counter, she wrapped her arms around him placing her chin on his shoulder. "C'mon Casey! My love life sucks and it makes my life complete hearing about someone else's!"

He half turned his head, half smiling at Anna's perfected puppy dog eyes. A talent, which on many occasion had almost gotten him to spill every single secret, he kept. "Well there was someone… but it didn't work out." His heart saddened as he concentrated on the counter. "We had different opinions on our future. We ended up going our separate ways because his job always took him away for long periods of time."

"Him?"

His face flared up with heat as he realised what he had let slip. "So does this mysterious man have a name?"

Castiel nodded, his throat tight because whenever he thought of _him _it became difficult to hold back the hurt of their parting.

"Yes. His name is Dean Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note **

**So first chapter went up going by the alerts I'm saying is a definite 'Continue'. Usually I would wait a couple days until I update but not even I can resist since I wrote the basic outline for chapter 2 at College, and when that happens I have to write up the chapter regardless! **

**Like mentioned previous: Excuse any grammar/spelling mistake or poor paragraphing. Enjoy the story and don't worry about anything else! **

**Feedback and reviews are very much appreciated! **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p><em>There were so many things Dean could positively say he admired about Castiel Novak. He sat in his car watching as the man in question left his Apartment, zipping his jacket up as he walked down the street towards the little Coffee Shop where for the last couple months he had worked under the name of 'Casey Collins'. Now going back to why Dean admired Castiel so much, it was not his looks [Although they were an positive attribute] but it was his habits. Castiel Novak was the definition of 'Creature of Habit'.<em>

_Once Dean had arrived in Pontiac he watched his target to learn his routine, which he had soon discovered never changed. He worked five out of the seven days, closed up the Coffee Shop, and walked his pretty red headed female colleague to the bus station before heading home. _

"Hey Anna, do you ever feel like someone is watching you?" Castiel and Anna like most days found themselves in the near empty Coffee Shop, they sat together sipping at coffee and sharing a small muffin. "Depends in what sense?" she lifted her cup watching Castiel over the rim. Castiel scratch the back of his head trying to find the right words to describe what he was feeling. "Like… just being watched but when you turn around no one is there."

Anna's made a soft 'Oh' sound. "Once when I was in High School, turned out to be some guy who wanted to ask me out but always lost his nerve." She smiled warmly, as the guy in question was her High school sweetheart and long-term boyfriend but Castiel could not help but worry his lip. "Don't get me wrong I was a little freaked out by it, but he meant no harm."

They sat in silence as Castiel tried to make sense of what Anna had said. "Just out of curiosity when did you start feeling like someone was watching you?"

Now that was a really good question. Castiel closed his eyes as he attempted to pinpoint the exact moment he felt a twinge in his stomach and the goosebumps over his body. "It was a couple days after I told you about…" he shifted uncomfortably and cursed himself for bringing up Dean Fricking Winchester. "Oh I see now. You cared about the guy right? Maybe it's just your mind trying to remind you or you're just one of those overly paranoid people."

As soon as the words left Anna's mouth they both heard the door open announcing a potential customer, both turned to greet but Castiel's greeting was lost in his throat as his eyes widened.

Dean watched in amusement as Castiel's face paled his beautiful blue eyes wide and reflected only shock and confusion. "Casey, are you okay?" the pretty red head he had frequently saw Castiel walk to the bus station after their shifts glanced suspiciously between both the men. "Do you know each other?" Dean shot her his winning smile that made a pink blush appear on her cheeks. "Yeah we're _old friends _aren't we _Casey_?"

He bit the inside of his cheek trying to resist laughing at Castiel's prone form. "Yeah… yeah old friends," Castiel fidgeted with apron as he glanced over to the red head as he spoke the words a soft whisper. "Anna c-could you give us a moment?" Anna narrowed her eyes at Castiel's sudden stutter and tripping over words. "Sure, shout if you need anything."

As soon as Anna left Castiel marched over to Dean and grabbed his jacket pulling him down so their eyes were level. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed the question and quickly assessed the Coffee Shop to make sure no one was present, Dean had always found Castiel's paranoia hilarious he could remember teasing him all those years ago. "Hello to you to Cas, it's been too long." Dean took in the bright eyes, being pleasantly surprised by the flare of annoyance shining in them. "It's polite to say hello before asking questions. Don't you agree?" he grabbed Castiel by the wrist his fingers tightening in a unbreakable hold as he dragged the dark haired man out the Coffee Shop and into the neighbouring Alleyway and Cas being Cas he did not go quietly.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let me go!"

Dean silenced Castiel the only way he knew he gripped the man by his shoulders, pushing him roughly against the wall and captured his lips. Whatever Cas had wanted to shout was lost; his mouth remained unmoving in shock as Dean pulled back. "Now that's better." He stepped back watching Castiel slowing make sense of what happened, he lifted his hand touching his lips. "Wh-why did you…" he words were lost as Dean rolled his eyes. "Only way I knew to shut you up, now the reason why I'm here."

Castiel's head was nothing but cotton nothing seemed to make much sense or absolutely no sense.

"Why are you here?" his voice quiet Castiel was thankful of the wall being present so he could lean against it. His legs felt like lead, heart pounded and not to mention his lips were still tingling, he resisted the urge to lick them in the hopes of tasting Dean. _Damn! _Just remembering those soft lips against his. Memories of Dean's lips and tongue on his body made heat fill his body and a very uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. "Tell me Cas how did you manage to get involved with someone like Crowley?"

_Oh shit! _Castiel's first instinct was to run when heard the name fear shot through him which Dean must have sensed as he placed his hands more gently on his shoulders to stop him from escaping. "How could you be so stupid? Don't you know how dangerous he is?" Dean shook Castiel forcing a reaction. "At the time no I didn't! Don't you dare judge me Dean Winchester!" it took a little effort but Castiel managed to pull away putting distance as he tried to find an escape. "Crowley was everything you weren't! He gave up his time for me and I always came first never second."

Dean watched the blue eyes become a sea of emotions that threatened to fall but he knew Castiel would never put himself in such a vulnerable position especially if it involved him. "Well it's your lucky day Cas because Crowley wants you back." Castiel instantly moved back his face fear stricken it was amazing how the guy could switch his moods and emotions so quickly it almost seemed effortless. "That's why you're here right? You're on a job. Fantastic. And here I thought you came to see me!"

"Shock, sadness, anger, fear and now sarcasm? You know what Cas I don't think it's too healthy how you can switch so quickly. But yes I'm on a job and because we're _old friends _I'm gonna be nice and give you the option: You can either come with me willingly and quietly," his sudden moves startled Cas as Dean grabbed him again by the shoulders and pinning him against the wall, he ducked his head their lips inches apart. Dean could smell and taste coffee on Castiel's breath he took in a shuddering breath. "Or if you choose the _hard _way which is forcefully where I'll take you kicking and screaming." He saw blue eyes darken at the choice of words and smirked, it was a definite plus still having power of Cas but even in the back of his mind he pushed aside or attempted to remind himself that Castiel was nothing but a job regardless of their past, and even though he wanted to pull Castiel close to feel that body against his and taste that delectable mouth. _Three rules Dean! Because you know what'll happen! _

"When did you become such a heartless bastard Dean?" the words brushed over their almost touching lips. "Probably around the time you cheated on me. So don't bother with the puppy eyes because they won't work. Now what's your decision? Willingly or forcefully? I'll give you one day to decide before I decide for you."

Castiel found himself sitting in the supply cupboard his chest tight and eyes hot, it so much of his non-existent will power not to cry. He was scared no more terrified that Crowley was on the lookout for him, hurting after Dean brought up his moment of infidelity not to mention the overwhelming feelings just from seeing Dean again after so long. "Are you okay Casey?" he looked up from his twitching fingers, Anna stood leaning against the doorframe. "Honestly, not really." His lips tightened holding back the wave of tears threatening to fall. "I take it that guy was… I'm not really sure what he was."

He closed his eyes feeling wetness behind his eyelids. "That was Dean Winchester."

Even as he walked home he could not forget Anna's face when he finally opened his eyes, she of course had questions which he could barely answer or didn't want too until he finally said he needed to go home to sort some things out. Even in his own Apartment he did not feel safe with the knowledge of Dean and Crowley but what else could go wrong? He never even got a chance to switch on a light.

"I just realised that if I gave you a choice you might decide to do a runner." From the shadows of his small Apartment a voice stroked his last nerve. He looked around wildly not knowing which direction to move, an arm circled around his waist, a hot breath against his neck. "So I'm decided for you, you're coming with me regardless." He gasped at a small pinprick of pain he blinked several times trying to keep his eyes open against the heaviness until everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Thank you first off for all the reviews & alerts! I'm glad you're enjoying the story it's a fun one to write since for once! FOR ONCE! I've finally made Castiel more... Human I guess then I have done in my other fics. **

**I dunno I kinda like snarky Castiel I suppose :) Hahaha it's nice to mix it up a little I suppose **

**Like previously mentioned: Excuse any grammar/spelling errors or poor paragraphing (enjoy the story and don't worry about anything else)**

**Feedback and reviews are very much appreciated! **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>"<em>Any luck in tracking down my beautiful runaway Angel?" <em>Dean sat on the corner of the Motel table as he watched Castiel's chest rise and fall softly. "No. Not yet." His stomach moved uneasily as he lied through gritted teeth. _"Told you he was a slippery little bugger."_

Dean let out a somewhat unconvincing laugh as he killed the call and walked towards Castiel, his face so peaceful. He knew he couldn't get involved with Castiel on an emotional level [Been there, done that.] but why had he lied to Crowley? Clearly his heart and brain had very different opinions out of an old habit Dean gently brushed Castiel's hair back from his forehead. His fingers craved the touch of soft skin and hair that was something he yearned all their years apart and his past lovers just didn't match up.

Castiel moaned a little in his sleep as something brushed across his forehead he so wanted to bat it away except he could barely lift his arms. _Oh that bastard! _Under all the lethargy Castiel cursed Dean Winchester, slowly but surely his eyes open to see Dean's green eyes watching him from the other bed. "Oh you bastard!" he rolled over shoving his face into the pillow. "Bastard!"

The word itself was still muffled but he kept saying it until he had the strength to beat Dean with something. "Hey now that's not necessary." He cursed Dean's voice and the smirk ever present in it; he turned his head his fingers gripping the pillow in the death lock. "What happened to giving me a day to decide? You asshole." He scowled at Dean's smirk that now stretched across those lips. "Oh not even I could resist messing with you Cas," he moved off the bed and kneeled in front of him. "Either way I would've taken you regardless if you were going to… come willingly." Castiel felt a flush of heat across his face at Dean's sudden pause and drag of words. "Where's your head gone to Cas?"

He could've been honest but alas his pride stopped him from admitting and partly he was in position to try and encourage Dean Winchester. Silently he shoved his face back into the pillow trying to find an escape. "I've got a feeling to where your head is." It was a statement more than anything and of course Dean knew! They had been together for years before hand! "Out of curiosity how long's it been Cas?" his face heated up again. "Crowley's been looking for you for a while now, has there been any others?"

The heat immediately left his body and replaced with anger, Castiel sat up quickly. "I am not a slut Dean, I don't just jump into bed with anyone I fancy!" Dean snorted at the statement. "Really? From personal experience I can say that statement is a complete lie pure and simple." Castiel felt the hurt of the words squeeze his heart almost painfully, chest tight he held back trying to stop the visual effects of Dean's words. "So be honest with me for once Cas, how many others have their been since me, your fling and Crowley?"

"I swear to you Dean there have been no others." His voice finally cracked underneath the pressure after he had managed to escape from Crowley the thought of even being with someone barely crossed his mind mainly because he was too scared to the consequences. He'd hurt the one person he cared about he didn't want to risk hurting others. He knew exactly what Crowley was capable when he felt someone had even looked at him wrong, just vaguely remembering his body shuddered.

There was silence between the two men as Dean finally broke it. "I'm gonna go out and get something to eat," he reached over for his duffel bag and took out a pair of handcuffs, Castiel flinched at the sight of them as he tried to move back. "Can't have you escaping now can we?"

Castiel scrambled off the bed holding his hands in front of him. "No, no, no." he laughed nervously. "Y-you d-don't have to use those, I'll stay put I promise." He stepped back trying to keep calm put his heart pounding in his chest wasn't helping.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel's sudden changes when he saw the handcuffs sure he was suspicious but he had other things. He walked towards Cas, he saw the blue eyes filled with fear as he glanced at the item in question gripped in his hands. "Don't play about Cas I haven't eaten yet and you know what I'm like when I'm hungry."

Yes he knew and a small smile attack his lips, he could remember Dean coming in from a job and finding Castiel usually asleep. Dean would walk in pull back the covers and kiss Castiel awake to reassure him that he [Dean] was alive and well and everything went to plan, but once the hungry was in its place Castiel would have to get up and make something for Dean since he knew that Dean would predictably go straight for the junk food. "Do you want me to give you a choice again?" he felt his eyebrows rise slowly. "I have no choice so why bother giving one?" Dean looked generally surprised at the logic as he shrugged he moved quickly blocking Castiel against the bathroom door, their bodies close. Dean remained calm and cool yet Castiel's eyes moved around frantically at the closeness.

"Either give me your wrist or I'll pin you to the bed Cas, and you know I never make idol threats."

Castiel sat on his bed tired and defeated he looked at his wrist handcuffed to the bedframe. "Fucking Dean Winchester." The years had clearly made him less like the man that he was he seemed colder but could suddenly change to a tease. Intentionally pushing Castiel's buttons waiting for a reaction.

He looked around the Motel room that was cheap and crappy but so Dean no one would expect him to stay somewhere like this and the people here rarely batted an eyelid to who their tenants were as long as they got the money they were owed. Two beds, one crappy TV, chipped furniture. Yes the whole place screamed Dean Winchester not wanting to be detected, but Dean Winchester was privy to mess ups as Castiel discovered when he saw a paperclip on the bedside table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Well happy with the reception of the story so glad you're enjoying it! Because I enjoy writing this one, I sometimes really have to think about how to write Castiel and Dean [I can see it in my head it's just getting the right words without being too repetitive.]**

**Anyway hope you like :) Looking forward to your feedback and reviews!  
><strong>

**Also: Excuse any grammar/spelling errors or poor paragraphing enjoy the story and don't worry about anything else!**

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>He could hardly believe his luck when he saw the small bit of metal that could potential equal is escape, his fingers trembled as he reached over and sighing in relief when he felt the real coldness. When he and Dean had been together and one of the benefits of being in a relationship with a Bounty Hunter was a little trick such as… Lock picking.<p>

Even as Castiel started the precise but very slow job of picking the handcuff lock he found his mind wondering to places he would rather prefer not to remember.

"_Now Cas, why not have a little fun?" Castiel glanced clearly uncomfortable, which the prospect of being handcuffed especially not after what happened last time. He shuddered, remembering the pain Crowley had inflicted on his body whatever Crowley got out of it the feels were no way mutual for Castiel. He sat in their bed in the hopes Crowley would sleep rather then have sex, yet all hopes were dashed when he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Honestly I'm really tired Alistair can we just sleep?" his lips twitched nervously but flinched at the flare of anger in Crowley's eyes. "I'm disappointed in you Castiel when we first met you were far more adventurous." He said it casually but there was clearly something else hidden beneath the words, a warning. Castiel swallowed as he tried to wet his dry lips but failing when he saw Crowley follow the movements, his body stiffening when Crowley pressed himself tightly and closely to Castiel's body his fingers wondering over his face. "I don't like the idea of bruising this pretty face of yours but sometimes I feel you don't appreciate when I've done for you. I've given you everything since you left that ex of yours. He must've been bad if you don't even like talking about him. Not that I care mind you." _

_He felt his heart pound painfully against his ribs not to mention the burn of tears in his eyes, his relationship with Dean was strictly need to know and he couldn't afford risking Dean's safety not since he had learnt who Crowley really was. "I suggest you don't give me a reason to have to hurt you even though you just get on bloody nerves with your ignorance." _

The click sounded as like many previous times stared dumbfounded as his free wrist he quickly stood up from the bed and made a quick decision. He knew Dean being Dean he would probably be grabbing fast food rather then an actual meal but still judging by how long since he had left and the amount of time it would take Dean to get his food. Castiel would be long gone into hiding. He had made a life for himself as Casey Collins but… but if Dean had found him once he could do it again.

His eyes flickered from the door to the window and decided to avoid being seen by any other residents the window was the best option and thankfully Dean had gotten a room on the ground floor which made an window escape far more convenient without the fear of potential sprained muscles or broken bones. Castiel of course had intended his escape to be quick but half hanging out the window when Dean came through the door stopped all motion.

Both men stared at each other, Castiel had lost his current train of thought until he realised what he was sitting on. He ducked his head and landed in a heap on the floor.

'_What next?' _his mind was still pretty much as he scrambled up looking around trying to figure out where he was, he had less than 20 seconds to figure out his next move because Dean could move faster then Castiel could think. Once he heard the door to their room slam running in a random general direction seemed the best option. He took one big breath and legged it across the carpark he barely managed half way until he felt a strong arm grab him by the waist. "Yeah I don't think so Cas, really stupid idea considering you don't even know where you are."

As if Castiel weighed nothing Dean pulled him close and lifted him off his feet half carrying him back to his room. Castiel heard the occasional grunt when his elbows came into contact with Dean's stomach or ribs. "Dean please! You don't understand I can't go back to him!" he struggled trying to unlock Dean's iron fingers. "Seriously Cas not my problem I'm just doing my job." Dean blatantly ignored Castiel's attempts of escaping from his grasp and the strange looks from passerbys. He nodded to them as if carrying a half squirming man was the norm of everyone's daily life. He stopped only once using his body to hold Castiel's against the wall as he unlocked the Motel Room and pushed him inside.

"Now Cas that was really stupid."

Dean stood arms crossed watching Castiel's bright blue eyes move around desperate for an exit. "Try and escape again I will handcuff both your hands next time." He once again saw that fear flash across Castiel's face it was brief but still even though he wasn't supposed to care he did but as per usual Cas had managed to impress him with his escape attempt he moved towards the bed unlocking the handcuff and throwing it aside. "Impressive I'll admit that but really stupid."

He looked up to see Castiel unmoving from his spot in the corner of the room. "You do realise Crowley has other people after you right?" whatever colour Cas had in his face was gone. Big blue eyes looking like a deer caught in headlights he saw it before it happened as Castiel made a dash for the main door. He managed to tackle him down as both landed in a heap on the bed.

Dean untangled himself quickly enough using his knees to lock Castiel's hips in place and holding his hands above his head. "Dean seriously please! Let me go!"

Castiel struggled and losing his strength against Dean's hold but he wriggled as much as possible in the hopes of spotting a weakness. "Not until you calm down and stop with anymore stupid escape attempts." Dean once again grunted when Castiel's knee just missed his groin. He looked into the eyes seeing pure desperate fear. "P-please Dean you have to let me go… you can't…" he swallowed trying to find the right words. "You can't let Crowley have me again!" he flexed his hands against Dean's a small sound of desperation escaping his throat. "You do realise you're not the only one to change – things happened to me and none of them are good. Trust me on that!"

Dean's brow creased at Castiel's sudden outburst he released Cas' wrists and settled himself enough on Cas so he couldn't move pinning him officially to the bed. "What does that mean?" Cas turned his head away his eyes tightly shut tight.

He took the man's chin in his fingers and turned his head again. "Open your eyes Cas and explain what you meant." He only shook his head keeping his eyes tightly squeezed shut. "Okay you won't answer that question. How about this one? Why have you been following me?" the eyes snapped open as he tried to move wanting the space. "I-I-I don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

His denial rang out in the words as he cringed Castiel wanted to sink into the mattress he considering how Dean how found out but soon realised it was a stupid thing. Dean had connections and made use of them very frequently. "So c'mon Cas tell me why have you been following me?" he stared into green eyes, chewing on his lip unsure of what to say. "It's complicated."

Dean snorted. "Well uncomplicated it then." He moved back allow Castiel to sit up. "I…"

Whatever Castiel had wanted to say it was lost he cleared his throat several times trying to find his voice. "I…" his mouth moved but no words came out and he sighed. "I wanted to… I wanted to ask for your help," his eyes downturned avoiding Dean's gaze altogether. "But I was too scared, I thought you'd turn me down or just slam the door in my face." He licked his lips quickly before looking Dean straight in the eye he lifted one of his hands tracing Dean's cheekbone gently. "I didn't' mean to hurt you like I did… the life we had together just made things complicated."

He barely felt the cold fingertips tracing his face as Castiel's words finally sunk in. "Complicated? Is that how you define our entire relationship?" he again barely noticed when Cas started to strain against him in an attempt to move. "It was a lot of things but complicated was the main."

Dean found himself staring at Castiel in disbelief. "It was only complicated because you had no balls to tell me what you really felt." It was now Castiel's turn to stare. "Are you blaming it all on me? Okay I admit I cheated but don't you dare blame the collapse on me you asshole!" he attempted to punch Dean only to be forced back on his back hands clamped in strong fingers.

"God I can't believe after all this time apart Dean you're still blaming me! What about you? You were barely there, you were barely in contact and whenever you did contact me it was some vague message! I spent weeks at a time worried and scared I'd never see you alive because a job went wrong. Did you ever consider how I felt?" the silence answered the question as Castiel scoffed in disbelief. "Still the ever romantic emotionless bastard atleast that hasn't changed! God you're such a dick sometimes but-"

Castiel immediately broke off whatever he was about to say as he tried to calm his anger and stop his emotions from taking over but that single word left a hanging question. "But what Castiel?" the way Dean said his full name made his entire body tingle just the sound sent warm shivers over his body, Dean leaned in nuzzling the side of his neck his lips almost brushing the skin until his lips traced Castiel's earlobe. "But what Cas?"

He tried his best to ignore the small flares of heat building in his groin but sooner or later Dean would notice which made him groan. "…But…. Regardless I've missed you so much Dean, so much it hurts."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**So we meet again faithful readers! So, so, so, so happy with the reviews and alerts with this story! :) Happy days! *little dance* anyway I hope you like the update... [For reasons you're gonna discover if you read the chapter!] and I will say no more! Other than**

**Don't forget to review - and I will also be replying if you have question but also to thank you for taking the time to review! :D *hugs!***

**Previously stated: E**xcuse any grammar/spelling error, poor paragraphing etc you can point it out but really there's no point doing so since I am very aware of them****

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>As he stared into the impossibly blue eyes his entire body as well as his brain went into shock, it took a moment but he finally tore his eyes away from Castiel's eyes and leaned back sitting on his hips to stop him moving or escape attempts. Castiel looked so innocent and the verge of tears…<p>

Years Ago – First Meeting

"_Dean! I'm so glad you could make it!" he barely managed to turn around as he was pulled into a rib cracking hug; he patted the hugger gingerly on the back. "Yeah great! Mind backing off so I can breathe?" the hugger backed off and brushed blonde hair back blushing slightly. "Sorry! But it's been so long!" he smiled affectionately at Jo Harvelle, he'd known her years and their relationship had developed and blossomed they had always been there for each other for better and worse. She was like a Sister to him yet… her habits were to be desired. "I found someone I really want you too meet!" she grinned while linking arms with Dean and pulling him across the smoky bar. He groaned internally not that he had a problem meeting people but Jo's attempted matchmaking never ending well, usually him making an excuse. "Dean! This is Castiel." He blinked once to clear his head as his eyes landed on… "Wow." _

_The man. Castiel tilted his head sideways his face curious, he felt Jo nudge him in the ribs. "Well, that's a first usually people introduce themselves Dean." He shook himself and cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Dean." Cracked soft lips stretched into a smile as blue eyes flickered to Jo communicating a silent message. Castiel leaned across the table his hand held out in front of him. "Nice to meet you Dean." With again a little encouragement from Jo he shook Castiel's hand, long fingers wrapped around his hand not to mention a jolt of heat run up his arm and straight into his stomach warming his entire lower body. 'Holy crap!' he pulled his hand away and grabbed the nearest chair and sat down before something else happened. Those blue eyes observed him and his reaction a small crease forming on his forehead. "Little jumpy there Dean." Jo commented as she sat down. "Anyway, Castiel is in a couple of my classes in College and I'd thought you'd like to meet him," she nudged Dean whose eyes were still staring at Castiel. "Castiel doesn't get out much so I thought meeting a few people would get him out of his shell." Dean tried to smile yet it failed as he watched every single movement made by the blue-eyed Angel. _

_He was beautiful; it had to be the only word to describe him and innocent. The innocence showed with every passing look not to mention he was well aware of Dean's stare, a soft blush had crept on to his cheeks and neck. "Dean! Stop staring would you!" Jo slapped him around the back of the head as he finally averted his eyes. "Jesus Jo sorry!" _

Present Day – Days Later

Castiel sat on yet another bed [minus the handcuffs] as he watched Dean go about what seemed like a routine of endless conversations on the phone to one of his contacts. They had moved from their previous Motel to a slightly less of a dump Motel. An improvement sure but still he missed his own bed and covers, not to mention that Dean had practically been ignoring him very pointedly since his confession. _'Stupid move Cas, did you think he would welcome you back into open arms? You're an idiot and fool!'_ he flinched a little at his own internal beating but in a way his thoughts were right. Dean didn't trust him and in the end he was just a job and nothing else.

"Cas!" he jumped at the sound of Dean's voice, he glanced around wildly seeing Dean's eyes narrow. "I need to go pick up supplies alright? I won't handcuff you but remember if you run they'll find you." He nodded silently because Dean was right… in all honesty he would rather be with Dean then caught by one of Crowley's goons. "Okay."

Even as the door shut sharply and the pointed sound of the lock turning for once escape was the last thing on his mind. _'No point escaping because either Dean will find you or they will.' _The voice murmured and Castiel nodded in agreement. He slid off the bed wondering around in circles trying to find something to distract him, he picked up one of Dean's shirts taking the fabric in his hands and pressing it to his face. It held Dean's scent.

Years Ago – Second Meeting 

_Castiel fidgeting as he waited for Dean to arrive what possessed him to agree to another… did meeting him even count as a 'date'? He tapped his fingers nervously on his glass getting a little anxious as their arranged meeting time ticked by slowly. _

'_He's probably not going to turn up.' He felt the pinch of rejection at being stood up as he went about searching for his coat. "Hey Cas! Sorry I'm late!" his heart jumped several beats as Dean came into his vision looking slightly out of breath. "You weren't leaving were you?" _

"_I… the thought crossed my mind." The look Dean gave him made him reconsider without a second thought, he looked like someone had just kicked his puppy and a hint of disappointment. "I'll make it up to you," he wetted his lips quickly grabbing Castiel by his shirt and kissing him with such passion every negative emotion disappeared. His lips remained unmoving out of shock but the flare of heat rushed around his whole body. Winter cold fingers traced Castiel's face stroking his cheekbones as slowly he opened his mouth letting Dean slide his tongue inside the hottest of Castiel's mouth, tasting and teasing. He cursed the table being in the way, his body yearning for Dean's body against his as he pulled away. "Am I forgiven?" he scowled at Dean's cheeky grin as he found himself only able to nod. _

Present Day 

If Castiel thought about it hard enough he could remember everything about that first kiss. The taste, the smells, the feeling of Dean's fingers stroking his face, he groaned a little dropping the shirt on the bed his eyes zeroing in on a bottle of cheap whiskey.

Dean had no idea whether Castiel would even still be in the room when he arrived back at their Motel, his gut said yes although his brain begged to differ, he just hoped Cas would have some sense of knowing how dangerous it was being unprotected. He walked slowly through the entrance of the Motel, nodding a silent hello to the receptionist as he made his way back to their room.

Once he opened the door he was greeted by silence but the hanging smell of whiskey. "Cas?" he closed the door turning only to lock and chain it, with no answer he called again. "Cas!" he fingers blindly fumbled for the light switch as he walked further into the room he found Castiel leaning against the wall cradling a bottle of whiskey. "What are you doing?" he kneeled in front of Castiel who was dozing half way to consciousness and unconsciousness, bleary unfocused blue eyes opened and immediately dilating. "Dean."

He knew that look and it was the one look he could never resist, so many times when Castiel had gone out and gotten drunk with friends he remembered that one single look, he stood up and moved back as Castiel crawled on all fours towards him, he landed on the bed when the back of his legs found the bed and Castiel crawled up in between his legs. "Cas. No."

Dean knew he had to ignore the way Castiel rubbed himself against him, he squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of anything but… that. But it seemed nothing could distract him when Castiel pushed him flat on the bed. "C'mon Cas you don't want this." He looked into the now dark blue eyes seeing heat and desire. How it was possible Castiel could even desire him after the way he had treated him or how he could even want him after having his heart shattered. "Yes. I. Do. Dean." He punctuated each word with a shift of his hips. "I never stopped wanting you Dean." Dean's head hit the bed as he groaned, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. "I never ever forgot anything about you." He slid his body purposely up Dean's body. "Your taste." He slid his tongue over Dean's lips. "Your scent."

_Oh God! _He forgot how horny Cas tended to get when he was drunk he squeezed his eyes shut again trying to distract himself from Castiel's nose and lips on his neck. "I remember the way you stretched me Dean." Dean's eyes snapped open at those words as he clearly forgot how honest Castiel's tended to be. "Nothing could replicate that Dean, and believe me I've tried." His body heated up as his mind placed images of Castiel could possibly have done to himself. "Whenever you were away for long periods of time… I had to find a way to make 'alone time' more satisfactory, but nothing is as good as the real things."

Dean knew Castiel could feel the affects of his words not even thinking of the worst possible thing could make it go away, even if he moved Cas would feel it all he had to do was lean back… "Cas you're drunk, now stop talking like that." His hands trapped underneath Castiel's knees he had no means of changing position since Castiel now straddled his hips and was sitting comfortably on his lower stomach. "But you always liked it when I talked dirty especially when we got the chance of _long _talks over the phone." Dean swallowed because he knew exactly what he meant. "You would ask about my day… my response was usually 'lonely' or 'boring' but even so far away you managed to get me on my back Dean."

He cursed when Castiel leaned back and grinned he rubbed himself against the bulge in Dean's jeans, his mouth open a little and eyes closed. "Words worked but nothing was as good as the real thing, don't you agree Dean?"

Dean could feel himself sweating as he held back groans his entire body shook with the effort of restraining himself; Castiel shifted himself enough and took one of Dean's hands in his. He examined the hand with vivid fascination before bringing it to his mouth and pressing kisses to each individual finger. "You always like it when I sucked on your fingers, spared the use of lube that you thought killed the passion." He slid one of the fingers into his mouth sucking on it slowly before adding another finger. Dean watched the movement, his mouth dry it was a vision that not even he could resist to watch. The hot wetness of that mouth was so familiar not to mention the motions of sucking and soft tongue stroking against his digits. 'Oh shit!' with a pop Castiel pulled the fingers out. "Fingers are good but I'd prefer something…" he slid down Dean's body until he was on his knees between Dean's legs. "Something… harder?" he sat up knowing exactly what Castiel had in mind, he felt nimble fingers unbutton his jeans and slid the zip down. "You might've liked me sucking on your fingers… but I…" with a gasp Dean pulled and dragged Cas on to the bed. "We shouldn't do this." The words were said quietly and it made Dean consider if they were even worth saying, he bit his lip hard when Cas rubbed his groin against his opened jeans. "'Shouldn't' … or 'can't'?" even as he waited for an answer Castiel trailed his fingers underneath Dean's t-shirt searching out hot flesh to touch. "Both now stop that!"

He saw the scowl and pout. "You really know how to kill the mood… yet, even if you don't want to get off… I do." With surprising force Castiel pushed Dean on to his back and sat on his stomach. Green eyes followed Castiel's nimble fingers tease the edge of jeans popping the button. "That's great Cas but how about when I'm not in the room." Castiel pouted again and grinned. "But you always liked watching me jerk off."

_Sonofabitch! _Dean cursed as Castiel slid the zipper of his jeans down and his hard on through his dark underwear, if he saw Castiel's cock he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "Do you still have that video I sent you while you were on one of your jobs?" he bit his tongue until he could taste blood. _'Not the time or place to admit to that Dean!' _

"I bet you do, you never throw anything out." He could have said one thing, which would've stopped everything, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It was one brief thought disappeared once Castiel had pulled out his cock.

Castiel let his head fall forward as he wrapped his fingers around his cock he moved his hips in motion with his jerking. Pulling at the hard flesh but loving the idea of knowing exactly what Dean's weaknesses were, he took in Dean's face, eyes hot as he watched Castiel jerk off, lips partially open. Castiel placed one hand on Dean's clothed chest finding his heart beating fast.

The movements quicken as Castiel started to struggle, small cries left his throat as he panted with effort. "Please Dean." Castiel leaned forward whispering the words over and over. "Please Dean."

**Author's Note 2: **

**How about a little fun**

**Should Dean 'help' Castiel out... or **

**A really annoying cock block? **

**Decisions yours :)**

**-Jess **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note **

**Gonna be honest I had several ideas of how the chapter would turn out mainly because of whether Dean should 'help' Cas or that annoying cock block choice/decisions. Instead it turned out very different... Not that I'm complaining and hopefully no one complains... Sorry in advance!**

**Anyway! Thank you for the response I loved reading the reviews with your opinions and might I say... you lot have really dirty minds! AND I FREAKIN' LOVE THAT! hahaha you lot are proper legends! Love you all! **

**Don't forget to review and of course I will be answering each and every one of them once I'm back near my laptop, since my phone [cell and/or mobile] is a pain in the ass to use when it comes to replying to reviews.**

**Previously stated: E**xcuse any grammar/spelling error, poor paragraphing etc you can point it out but really there's no point doing so since I am very aware of them****

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>'Please Dean.'<p>

He stared into the so familiar blue eyes the words echoing in his ears, there had been so many times Castiel had said those two words. Two simple words that now threatened to break his control.

The Past 

_Dean gripped Castiel's growing arousal strongly in his fist as he slowly pulled at the flesh, he wanted to discover everything about Castiel Novak. "Please Dean! Stop teasing!" he pressed a quick kiss on to Castiel wet parted lips as his thumb rubbed the leaking spilt. "But Cas, teasing is part of the fun." He turned his head biting at the sensitive flesh on Castiel's neck earning a long moan. "Now say those words Cas, I know you want too." _

_It took a moment for Castiel to open his eyes both men stared into each other's eyes. "Which ones Dean?" he sat up wrapping his arms around Dean's neck his lips on his ear. "Fuck me? Or." he breathed earning a well-deserved groan. "I love you?" _

It was amazing how something so perfect could be changed in an instant.

"_Please Dean! Don't go let me explain!" he felt the tug of hands trying to stop him from leaving, it took all his inner power to stop the sting of tears from threatening to fall as he stopped in his tracks. His eyes followed pale fingers clinging to his jacket, up the arm and eventually into bright blue eyes. "Explain. You know I would like you to explain why you're fucking another guy in our bed. Yeah Cas explain it." _

_Castiel lips trembled his face streaked with tears of guilt, his eyes filled with self-loathing. "C-could we sit down?" he let one hand move from Dean's jacket and indicating to their living room. Dean felt bile rise up his throat as he shook his head. "No we can't actually I've changed my mind but you can do two things for me. I'll give you one hour to remove you and every trace of yourself from this Apartment before I get back. Am I clear?" _

The last thing he heard when he pulled Castiel's hand off his jacket was a broken sob and a single whisper of his name.

The Present

Dean blinked his eyes several times in an attempt to clear his mind from the past memories as he felt Castiel shift on his abdomen, the lust filled eyes sent hot flashes of heat through his body and slowly Castiel took one of Dean's hand and placed it on his arousal.

'_No! This isn't right!' _

'_Shut up are you mad? He practically followed you all over wanting help!' _

"Dean are you okay?"

He jerked from his thoughts, as a now sober Castiel watched him cautiously and not to sure what to make of Dean's unusual lack of presence. The ever-present hurt still remained in Castiel's eyes although only briefly he hid it well but each time Dean caught it without fail. "Yeah I'm fine, why'd you ask?" Cas sat crossed legged on the bed chewing on his lip for several long moments. "You were just very spaced out."

Dean looked straight into Castiel's eyes that immediately looked away quickly focusing entirely on the bedspread and loose thread it had been very couple hours that Dean had pushed Castiel and his pleas aside, the assault of memories were just to much for him to handle at one time, he had left Castiel confused on the bed.

Long painful silences seemed to be the norm between them, Castiel kept his distance avoiding any contact from Dean clearly afraid of more rejection.

"Cas… why did you cheat on me?"

Without much encouragement Castiel's chest seized up at the question. It was so many years ago he had tried to explain himself and even to the present day the memories still haunted him.

Shock, anger and heartbreak when Dean had found him in their bed with his fling

Pure disgust and loathing in his eyes whenever he looked Castiel after he had chased after Dean wanting to explain [even at the time he knew it was impossible.]

"I could give you a thousand excuses and explanations to that question Dean but none of them will repair the damage…" he bit his lip hard holding back the tears clogging his throat. "None of them will make you forgive me or erase the past."

Dean squeezed the arms of the chair tightly as every muscle in his body called out to comfort Cas yet he fought against those feelings knowing nothing good would come out of them.

"If I'm honest Dean… it was just one those stupid mistakes I was angry and lonely and scared because you hadn't been contacted with me for weeks. There were times I thought about leaving you; honest to God I had considered it so many times. It would be easy to do. Pack a bag, lock the door and just walk away but I didn't I stayed put because…" he cleared his throat knowing he had to say the words even if they didn't make it through Dean shields. "Because I thought our love would prevail and beat all the odds… eventually I let my selfishness win and what better way to get revenge then to sleep with a complete stranger it seemed like a pretty good idea at the time."

Castiel quickly swiped away a single tear that had managed to escape it took him several seconds to compose himself enough to look Dean in the eyes. "I have never forgiven myself for hurting you Dean… and you might think I'm a liar but I've never stopped loving you."

The Past

_Dean felt his entire body fill with joy as Castiel smiled up at him, his blue eyes sparkling with the words he had just said. "Say it again Cas." Castiel spread his legs allowing Dean to shift his hips enough to slide into the hot tight entrance. Castiel's eyes remained closed as he moaned loudly enjoying the sensations spreading throughout his entire being. "C'mon Cas, open your eyes and say those words again." _

_Blue clashing with green Castiel bit back a moan as Dean shoved his cock roughly into his body. _

"_I love you." _

The Present 

He literally felt his heart explode at Castiel's confession it was years worth of anger and betrayal finally melting away as Dean let himself care and take the words in and warm his entire being. He watched as Castiel slid off the bed taking the Motel notepad and scribbling something on it quickly the occasional tear falling down his face, he ripped off the paper and held it out.

"That information I stole from Crowley is at this address he's an old friend who I trust with my life. Tell him I gave the okay to hand it over." Dean stared at the address trying to make sense of what exactly was going on. "I suppose finally having the chance to explain has made me realise that I can't keep running away. When you're ready you can hand me back over to Crowley since that's the only reason we're even together right now."

Cas' lips twitched sadly, tears now falling freely each drop darkening the carpet at their feet.

There weren't many times in his life that Dean was ever speechless but as he stared at Castiel who was willingly wanting to go back to his ex-lover without a fight. "In the end of the day Dean I'm just a job for you and nothing else right?"

Castiel stood in front of Dean his eyes cast on the floor and hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, he had no idea what Dean would say or do or if he would even show any feelings. He stood silently waiting to see if Dean would just stand up and indicate for him to follow or pull out his phone and dial Crowley's number. Yet as the minutes passed neither of them happened, instead Dean continued to sit silently. Dean averted all eye contact as Castiel finally decided to give up, he half turned wanting to sit back on the bed to put distance between them yet the last thing he expected was Dean to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him back.

"Do you honestly think I'd let Crowley have you back after hearing that confession?"

He spun Cas around tipping his head back so Cas had no choice but to look into his eyes. "It was never my intention to let Crowley have you back." Castiel was half way through a gasp when Dean crashed his lips onto his and wrapping his arms tight forcing their bodies together. Eyes wide Castiel tried to make sense of what was going on, his heart raced making bursts of heat travel through his entire body. Without much hesitation he returned the kiss allowing Dean's tongue to slide into his mouth. He moaned loving the feeling of Dean's tongue stroke up against his own, with a simple turn of Dean's head the kiss deepened.

Castiel gripped Dean's shirt making small noises of pleasure at the stroke and flicks of the tongue exploring his mouth they separated briefly as Castiel felt the bed against his back. He moved back instinctively his nerves getting the best of him as Dean half kneeled on the bed his eyes telling exactly what was on his mind. Each movement he made to put space between them Dean filled until the headboard hit his back.

Dean invaded what was left of the space between them he placed his forehead on Cas'. "I think I owe you something."

Dean placed one hand on one of Castiel's jeaned thigh and spread them enough to make room for him, he settled his body in the juncture Castiel's legs either side of his hips. With a quick grin, Castiel's eyes followed the movements of Dean's hands as their slide up his thighs to the front of his jeans. He swallowed nervously as Dean leaned forward placing a single kiss on his lips. "You seemed a little more eager last night Cas and a lot more confident."

"Well I was intoxicated Dean." The hidden snarky 'duh' never made it to the end of Castiel's sentence as Dean's hand started rubbing the front of his jeans creating friction against the layers of fabric and slowly hardening flesh. Castiel bit his lip against the sensations as a small blush heated his skin, Dean's eyebrows rose. "Excuses, excuses Cas you were practically trying to force me to jerk you off." Satisfaction grew once the blush coloured Castiel's entire face at Dean's crudeness. "Just so you know Cas I was seconds away from that believe me."

Dean's fingers quickly unbuttoned Cas' jeans and released the zip with a satisfactory sound of relief. Castiel's heart pounded in his chest as he anxiously waited to see what Dean would do next. One thing he had discovered when they were together he could hardly ever predict Dean's motives. His head hit the headboard with a thump, he lifted his hips giving Dean the access the pull his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs. With his eyes squeezed tightly shut he allowed his other senses take over.

He pressed a kiss onto Cas' jaw letting his fingers search out the hard flesh they so yearned to touch. The tips of his fingers came into contact first stroking up and down the arousal, the distinct wetness leaking from the tip. "Hey Cas… should I go slow or fast? Soft or hard?" wide blue eyes appeared from their hiding place behind his eyelids. "C'mon answer me, I want to know what you want." He left Castiel's aroused cock untouched his fingers stroking everywhere but the place Castiel so wanted the attention. He traced the shape of his hips. "Or how about I get you on all fours? You used to like that, what was it you said once… you liked the feel of my jeans against your bare ass?"

Castiel still half stunned about the sudden turn of events licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Dean on them. He opened his mouth with his answer on the tip of his tongue until a persistent buzzing coming from Dean's jacket interrupted the heated silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**I have been warned by my dearest friend that she'll probably kill me if I put in anymore cock blocks and that probably includes cliffhangers anyway... I'll leave you lot to your own devices of reading hehehe... ;) **

**Please and I'm begging! Review cos I need to know your thoughts on this update! it's vital and cos you love me and all :D *hugs***

**Also excuse any grammar/spelling error, poor paragraphing etc you can point it out but really there's no point doing so since I am very aware of them. [stayed up extra extra extra late to get this chapter written... who needs sleep! Caffeine was invented for a reason right?]**

**ENJOY! and I know you'll like it**

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>Castiel moaned in disbelief and frustration as he hit his head on the headboard, the buzzing stopped for only a moment before continuing whoever was ringing would be sorry if he ever got his hands on him or her. Dean laughed at the dangerous glint in Castiel's blown out blue eyes. "Hold on." He pressed a quick kiss onto Castiel's lips and getting off the bed grabbing his discarded jacket and digging out his phone. "Yeah?"<p>

'_My God he looks so fucking beautiful.' _Dean thought as he took in Castiel's appearance. It had been so long since he had had any form of sexual contact with a person since none of them matched up to Cas. None of them had the perfect proportion of softness and firm muscles or the constant messy bed hair or thoughtful blue eyes that held every emotion and thought. He could barely take his eyes off Cas just seeing him half undressed with his cock out and stretching to his stomach almost made Dean want to tell Ash to call him back… in at least a few days, although Castiel's safety came first above everything.

"Keep me in the loop if anything changes so I know when and if I need to move." Castiel could not help but feel a little outraged as Dean spoke on the phone completely ignoring him! The green eyes staring anywhere but at him, oh how he wanted those eyes to watch him. With raised eyebrows Castiel kept his eyes on Dean knowing at some point he would gain his attention. He slid his hand to his cock wrapping his fingers around himself. He removed his gaze from Dean and closed his eyes imaging his hand was Dean's. Imagining it was Dean's fist slowly bringing him to his climax he so wanted, except Dean would tease him.

He brought his other hand to his lips taking two fingers into his mouth, wetting them enough for what Dean would do to him next. Lifting his hips he allowed one thing to stroke against his hole, sometimes Dean would have sucked Castiel bringing him to the edge of coming but pulling back enough, he always wanted Cas to pant and beg for more as he prepared to stretch him so painfully slow.

Dean's mouth ran dry as he saw what Castiel was up too in order for him to concentrate on what exactly Ash was telling him on the phone, half of it not even making it through his brain he had averted his eyes. His mistake was looking. Cas was now on his knees one hand on his cock the other had moved… _'Oh God!' _those red lips parted in silent moans as his fingers worked the back entrance, sharp hips moving in sync with the push of fingers and pull of hard flesh. _"Dean! Are you listening man!" _Ash's voice echoed in his head pulling him from the trance like state. "Ye-yeah what did you say?" he almost dropped the phone when a small cry left Castiel's mouth. _"Will I even get to meet this dude?" _

'_I'm so close.' _Castiel bit his lip forcing his fingers deeper into his body wanting to find that hidden sweet spot knowing if he could just brush it if only briefly it would bring him closer to his much needed and desired climax. "Cas… what are you doing?" he gasped completely forgetting Dean was even in the room since he had spent the last God knows how many minutes imaging the hand around his cock and fingers in his body were Dean's. He stopped all movement and opened his eyes. "Thinking of you." Without once breaking the now available eye contact with the darkened green eyes Castiel leaned back on to his fingers thrusting his body down on them pointedly. He tightened his grip on the base of his hard flesh in the hopes of delaying his orgasm enough to let Dean watch since he now had his full attention.

He stood there his breaths harsh pants as arousal seared his entire body, his own hard flesh pushed uncomfortably against his jeans, he was surprised it had combusted with desire. How had he almost forgotten how much Castiel liked to put on show when he never got his own way of getting or having Dean's full attention, he could remember when they were together in the past, Castiel would sometimes to get real revenge by sucking Dean off especially he was on the phone, or just pleasure himself without a care in the world. "Cas, are you close?" his voice cracked under the pressure seeing Castiel's hips move quicker onto his fingers.

With a nod being his only answer he watched as Castiel moved until he was on all fours giving Dean a full view of exactly what those fingers were doing. _'Oh fuck!' _his eyes fixated on the slim fingers disappearing into the hole each time a sweet moan escaped Cas' lips although now his cock remained abandoned leaking out clear fluid with each passing thrust of the fingers. _'Sonofabitch!' _

Dean barely felt himself move as he found himself kneeling on the bed inches away from Castiel's ass. He took Castiel's hand and removed it placing it gently on the bed. "Don't move."

He clenched his fists moving them above his head and he shoved his face into the bed, he felt Dean's heat against his back. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited trying to anticipate what Dean would do.

With shaking hands Dean lifted his hands until they found the bare flesh of Castiel's ass. His fingers parted the cheeks exposing the most vulnerable part of his beautiful Angel; he could only stare as the hole twitched occasionally. He licked his lips before placing small biting kissing on the sensitive skin, one bite he would lick over it to soothe resulting in a glorious moan from Cas. With each bite and lick Dean's tongue came closer to Castiel's entrance. "Dean please! No more teasing!" the words were harsh with need so much so they were whispered and barely audible. "You had your fun Cas, now it's my turn." With those words he slid his tongue into the delicate entrance.

His eyes snapped opened at the sensation he gripped the bedspread trying to keep his hips from forcing Dean's tongue deeper. He took the bedspread into his mouth clamping down on it to stop his screams from being heard, the last thing he needed was more interruptions.

There was absolutely no way he was going to risk dying of 'blue balls' he wanted to come and had every intention of doing so no matter how long it took. He allowed tears of pleasure to fall from his eyes as Dean's hands took his hips the fingers digging into the flesh creating rhythm of his thrusting tongue.

How long Dean pleasured him he had no idea he felt his groin tighten as he came closer to his much wanted climax, if he could he would have taken his cock into his hand and forcing his body for the release but first there was something he wanted. He spat out the bedspread Castiel lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. "Dean, I need you." He crawled until he was sitting up his entire body tingling from the previous attention. "I. Want. You. Inside. Me. Now." He breathed each word while pushing Dean on to his back, unbuttoning the tight jeans and pulling out the cock, which he had not seen in years. He ducked his head taking the cock into his mouth and sucking on it, occasionally swiping his tongue over the head, taking in the different textures of flesh and tastes. Dean had pleasured him in such a manner that he felt he needed to return the favour.

Relaxing his throat Castiel took Dean deep into his throat until his head touched the back of his throat, he repeated the motion holding down Dean's hips to avoid gagging if they moved to their own accord. Deep down Castiel thoughts strayed for a brief second to his previous experience of giving head. The memories were nothing to his experiences with Dean. What he had grown to love about Dean was how generous a lover he was, never once did Dean force his dick down his throat like his fling and ex-lover Crowley. His heart and groin heated up with pure adoration and love. "Cas! I'm close." He registered Dean's warning tasting the drops of salt sliding down his throat slowly until he pulled back. He sat back on his haunches tasting his lips a small smile forming with satisfaction.

Dean could barely take anymore it was now or never, he sat up pulling Castiel into his lap their hard arousals brushing against each other, he lifted Cas up and parted Castiel's cheeks enough to snuggly fit his hardness. Holding him close he allowed Castiel to impale himself, the opening he had laved with his tongue only minutes ago stretching to accommodate his size but re-welcoming him into the hot tight body. Castiel hid his face in Dean's neck, mentally noting the small sounds of discomfort. Dean also noted how much tighter Castiel was and stopped. "Cas… we'll go slow. I don't want to hurt you." Castiel nodded, he winced feeling teeth bit at his shoulder. He sat as Cas moved his hips down at his own pace until he was fully consumed to the hilt. Holding his Angel close Dean moved his hips in slow and shallow thrusts, he held back the urge for roughness.

Castiel gasped at the movements as he lifted his hips meeting each thrust, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, his fingers digging into Dean's shirt. "Dean… harder!" he moaned the words into his neck pulling him down until his back touched the bed.

He felt Castiel wrap his legs around his waist and he pulled out and thrusting in with a little more force, Castiel cried out his legs tightening and his thrusts became shorter and harder each time hitting the spot he knew Castiel had been trying to reach with his fingers. Blue eyes wide he met each thrust sometimes moaning for him to take him harder and faster. Sweat fell on to Castiel's face and lips; there was nothing sexier then seeing the squirming creature underneath him stop all movement only briefly to lick away the sweat before clamping his internal muscles around his cock.

"Jesus Cas you're so tight." He buried his face in Castiel's hair feeling the tightness in his groin and taking in the scents around him as small spurt escaped his cock. He groaned his eyes squeezing shut as he came in long hot spurts filling Castiel up. As soon as Castiel felt the hot seed of Dean he gasped in shock at the liquid filling him, his muscles tightened all at once as he release coated their clothing that they had not managed to remove.

Dean lay between Castiel thighs his softening dick still deep inside, he could barely think let alone move. "Are you okay?" their breathing and pulses regained a safe pace, Castiel only managed a nod his eyes yet to open. Dean circled his fingers around the base of his groin pulling out his dick immediately missing the heat which had had surrounded him. He left Castiel on the bed as he pulled off his clothes and went about cleaning himself and Cas up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Honestly wasn't sure whether I would even be able to get the chapter written but I did :) Yey go me! Plus I wrote this chapter slightly dosed up on cough medicine since I have somehow developed a chest/throat infection... it's horrible! =/ *shakes fist* Damn you immune system you have let me down! **

**Anyway! Moving right on from my pitiful excuse of a immune system! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! so much for the feedback/reviews for the previous chapter! I have never written a chapter like that before and OMG! I am seriously still stunned whenever I re-read it cos I can't believe I wrote it! Crazy! **

**So right now in this chapter it's an establishing chapter introducing other characters [who play a part] and Castiel [I shall say no more!] I'll let you read and decide :) **

**As mentioned in every single chapter: E**xcuse any grammar/spelling error, poor paragraphing etc you can point it out but really there's no point doing so since I am very aware of them.****

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your thoughts plus I love reading all the reviews and I will reply back too! :D **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Dean! Harder! More! Faster!"<em>

The past echoes of the night before echoed in Castiel mind as he snuggled deeper into the blanket a small smile on his lips. That had to be a dream, because he had never experienced anything close to that EVER! Of course he had had dreams so many endless dreams where he would wake up panting, sweating and hard but always alone. What would happen if he allowed himself to wake up? Would he be alone in his own bed waiting for his alarm to announce the next day of hiding or… would he be in the Motel bed alone with Dean sleeping in his own bed or in one of the chairs. He groaned a little feeling distressed about where his current location was because that dream had felt so real, everything about it. Dean's tongue, Dean's teeth, Dean's hips and… and Dean's cock deep in his body or his hand. He swallowed a little squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his mouth felt heavy as he tried to recall the weight of Dean's cock in his mouth and the taste against his tongue.

His heart twisted sadly if he opened to discover that his night with Dean had not been real. _'Just five more minutes.' _Without opening his eyes he rolled onto his back stretching out his muscles and stroking his fingers across his bare chest. _'Funny, I thought I went to sleep in my clothes.' _He traced his fingers lower finding nothing but bare flesh.

Dean lay on his side using his elbow as a balance as he watched whatever Castiel was up too. By his facial expression and sounds he made, he was scared of opening his eyes. Hell he had been a little shocked when he woke up naked against Cas, and all the evidence over their bodies and sheets from the previous night. He slid his green eyes from Castiel's closed eyes to where his fingers were moving too the target being right between his legs. _'What was he up too?' _he smiled a little as Castiel moaned pushing away the offending blanket and revealing a very potent example of morning wood.

Castiel bit his lip as he stroked his morning hard-on trying to find some relief before he opened his eyes to discover the truth. Yet the introduction of a hand made his eyes snap open without a doubt. "Dean?" he voice cracked. He registered the darkening green eyes, the hand joining his on his cock. _'Oh God it all really happened!' _

His hips jerked with Dean's hand disappeared and was replaced by something hot and wet. "Oh Dean… n-no it's too early!" he moaned in protest trying to move away only Dean moved his mouth of his cock. "Never to early Cas, never to early." His back arched as Dean's mouth slid back onto his cock. One thing Castiel could say Dean could pride himself of was his ability to use his mouth and tongue in ways it could be classed as illegal. His face burned as his body responded to the previous memories. Dean's tongue on _that _part of his body, never in their past relationship had Dean never done _that! _He let out a small cry, his fingers digging into the covers as he tried to hold back wanting the pleasure to last forever. His back arched again off the bed as Dean pushed a finger into his body searching out the special batch of nerves that were just tingling to be touched. Castiel squirmed on the bed moving his hips with the bobbing of Dean's head; he panted trying to make sense of the double assault. Dean's mouth on his dick and fingers in his body as soon as he lifted his hips into Dean's mouth they were automatically pushed down on to the fingers.

"Where did you say we are going?"

It was some time later after the morning events and several brief cell phone calls Castiel found himself swept from the Motel room straight into Dean's waiting car. Now the Impala itself held so many memories he glanced around the classic interior pinpointing the exact places where specific things had happened.

The first hand job Dean had given Castiel after their third date.

The first blowjob Castiel had given Dean a celebration gift of being together for the first month.

The quickie [which ended up being an hour and a half worth of non-stop fucking in every possible position] in the back seat.

Castiel could remember where his or Dean's body had leant against and their was still the feeling of mischief to whether he could convince Dean into having a bit of fun but going by the seriousness in Dean's face it seemed it had to be put on hold.

"Remember Bobby?" Castiel nodded, his eyes still wondering to Dean's crotch as he sighed quietly. "Well, we're going to his for a bit can't risk staying in too many Motel Rooms." Dean's eyebrow rose slowly when he traced Castiel's current interest. "Hey! Eyes up and forward Cas." Castiel blushed but turned enough in his seat so Dean only saw his profile.

"Dean… do-does Bobby know about our history?"

Driving with one hand Dean gently traced Castiel's profile. "He knows as much as I told him, when we spilt I never really went into detail about the reason why." Cas turned his face into Dean's hand.

"I was the same, when I met Crowley… he asked but I never told him about you." Castiel immediately winced at the subject of Crowley yet Dean found himself interested for many reasons. The main one being he wanted to know exactly why Castiel had left Crowley and went undercover. "Shit sorry Dean I have no idea why I even said that, I bet the last thing you want to hear is about what I was up to with Crowley." He winced again and bit his tongue.

"_For fuck sake Castiel! Just shut up! The last thing you want is Dean asking!" _

"No Cas it's fine but I am curious how did you meet Crowley?" Castiel suddenly found himself shifting uncomfortably which had nothing to do with the pulsing ache in his entire lower body. "Umm… he kind of pursued me it was a couple months after we broke up." He knawed on his lip trying to find the courage to talk, his stomach filling with dread at the prospect of delving in deeper. "I was hurting which I guessed he sensed but I suppose thinking back now, Crowley was just a rebound."

And once Crowley had discovered that particularly part of information he did not take it well at all.

Castiel forcefully pushed back the memories of the argument. The first of many arguments that led to… _'No! I will not think about that!' _

"How did old Crowley take to finding out he was just a rebound?" _'Shit.' _

Castiel quickly thought up the best lie he knew he would probably regret but right now really was not the time to go into what really happened. "We argued and it was never brought up again really." He cringed as Dean shot him a suspicious look and nodded his head. "So why did you leave him?"

He cast his eyes down trying to think of the next lie but decided on a half-truth. "Crowley… he was a mean drunk and I couldn't cope with his drinking and lashing out."

It was that moment Dean swerved the car off the road leaving her running as he turned in his seat. "What do you mean 'mean drunk', 'drinking and lashing out'? Cas did he hurt you?" he flinched unable to hold it back. "He did, he hurt you… so that's why you ran away, what else did he do Cas?"

Castiel eyes heated up at the bombardment of questions and facts Dean had established without his input, he slowly lifted his eyes not knowing what quite to expect when he reached his eyes. "Dean… I-I-I really shouldn't have brought it up; I'm a idiot for doing so… please can we not talk about it."

What Dean saw in Castiel's eyes squeezed his heart he had never seen so much pain in one place, his hand tightened on the steering wheel when he remembered how Castiel had reacted when he had seen the handcuffs and it was all making sense. "Okay. On your terms Cas I'll wait."

The rest of the drive to Bobby Singer's house was silent neither not to sure what to say. Castiel stared out the window biting his lip to hold back any sobs that threatened to be released it took entering Sioux Falls until Castiel was back to his normal self to a point.

Once they rolled into Bobby's scrapyard they were greeted by a very tall man going by picture Castiel had seen years before must have been: "Sammy! What the hell are you doing here?" Dean greeted his Brother who looked on curiously at Castiel. "Bobby ran me and said you were on your way down. So this is Castiel?"

Dean beckoned a suddenly awkwardly shy Castiel closer his hand rubbing his back softly for comfort. "Yeah, Sammy this is Cas. Cas my Brother Sam."

They shook hands only briefly both men almost as curious as each other. "And Cas this is Bobby." He turned his head to an older man with a beard who looked particularly grumpy. "Don't worry Cas," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. "He's a puppy once you get to know him or when he's a couple drinks he looses the surly grumpy old man act trust me on that." He grinned a little but still at the words Dean felt Castiel's body flinch.

"Don't worry Cas, Sam and Bobby are here to help keep you safe from that freak. I swear he'll never find you."

**Author's Note 2**

**See no more cliff hangers! aren't I just nice :D**

**-Jess**

**PS: I value my life so no more cliffhangers unless they are completely necessary!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**Maan! Remind me never to attempt a marathon update of all my fics because bloody hell it's hard work! I've only got one more to do but now at least all my fics are finally up to date! **

**Anyway thank you ever so much for the reviews! :) And I look forward to reading more of them as well as replying to them! Of course if you have any questions or suggestion please ask or tell! Even if they're naughty suggestions I do not mind! Cos my mind is currently in the gutter most day anyway! :D**

****As mentioned in every single chapter: E**xcuse any grammar/spelling error, poor paragraphing etc you can point it out but really there's no point doing so since I am very aware of them.******

**Hope you like the update :D **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>Castiel looked around Bobby Singer's house with absolute morbid interest everything looked… his fingers itched to examine the books yet he felt he needed to know his place as a guest: Look and don't touch. Although he felt awkward with the looks Dean's brother Sam was giving him not to mention how uncomfortable Bobby made him, Dean had assured him that Bobby was naturally grumpy but was the main person he looked up too and would never lay on hand on anyone. Even though he did mention how Bobby had threatened his Dad with a shotgun for just being a complete dick. "Another story for another time." Dean had said as his curiosity finally got the better of him as he pulled out a book and opened it tenderly not wanting to inflict any damage on it.<p>

Dean, Sam and Bobby watched as Castiel turned the page of the book with feather light fingers. "He's a strange one that's for sure." Bobby murmured while Sam nodded in agreement. "He'll be fine once he's settled in a bit, he's a Creature of Habit and doesn't like change." He said it almost fondly which made Sam's eyebrow shoot up in surprise. "I've never heard you speak so fondly of anything other then your car."

Dean quickly cleared his throat as he unrolled a map on the desk. "This is our route, according to Ash. Crowley thinks I'm here." He pointed at a small town in the middle of nowhere. "He's going to keep planting false reservations in rooms for the next couple months until the trail although I'm not sure if he's even aware Cas is with me." He silently recalled the last phone conversation he had had with Crowley.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Winchester, I'm getting the feeling you're not being completely honest with me."<em>**

**"Look Crowley you can't rush these kind of things if I get to close to soon it'll make him run."**

**At the time Dean had glanced over at a sleeping Cas his body heating up at all the bare flesh on show, he swallowed and tore his eyes away from the bed.**

**"_If I find out you've lied to me Winchester you'll bloody well regret it." _**

**'_Oh really?' _he had so wanted to say that as he took the small piece of paper with Castiel's safe guard's address on it. "I'll keep you posted and Crowley a word of warning. Don't threaten me you've got more to loose then I have."**

* * *

><p>But in reality both Dean and Crowley had the same.<p>

Crowley could loose everything his money and power

Dean he could loose the one person he loved enough to stake his life on to protect.

"So Dean, what's the plan?" Sam glanced over at Cas again who was replacing the book back on the shelf and moving on to the next one. "You can't live a life where you're always on the move, it's not fair on… Castiel." He could only nod his head as he too watched Cas. It wasn't the kind of life he would inflict on anyone. "And you're pretty well known and even if you and Castiel went underground there's always a chance you'll be found. Word of mouth is a serious pain in the ass." Again Sam was the voice of reason because his plan was to move Cas enough and hide him but he didn't deserve that, he had a right to live a life without worry.

Dean shoved his hands into his jacket pocket feeling slightly frustrated his plan… his plan was shit but… he pulled his hand out of his pocket a piece of paper caught between his fingers. "I think I've got a plan."

"Dean no! I am not involving Chuck in this mess! Are you crazy! Have you lost you mind?" Dean had managed to coax Castiel away from the library of Bobby into their room. He was grateful that Bobby lived on a 'need to know basis' and Sam… well with Sam he would tell him everything in time he kept everything on a vague level of relationships and who the person(s) involved were to protect them. "Look Cas this is the only way you can live a normal life." Castiel scowled at Dean his eyes flaring with anger. "I have not lived a normal life since I met you Dean."

Castiel sat stubbornly crossed legged on the bed as Dean scoffed. "Please I made your life way more interesting." Cas snorted as he turned his head letting out a sudden 'hmph!' since Dean had a point. "Regardless Dean Winchester I gave Chuck that information because I know that Crowley doesn't know about him! And wipe that smirk from your face because you have no won this argument yet." Even though he knew it was inappropriate Dean walked towards the bed pushing Cas down and pinning his hands above his head letting his hand run down the side of the sleek body. "That's a cheap move Winchester." Castiel hissed under his breath as it hitched. "Feeling me up in the hopes I'll agree?"

Dean kissed the exposed side of Cas' neck. "Maybe but seeing you angry is a turn on." He grinned against the neck biting at the sensitive skin. "Dean you can try and use sex to bribe me," he gasped a little and cursed. "But I will not agree to involve Chuck." Dean lifted his head their lips inches away from touching. "We're not involving him per say I just need that information for leverage if Crowley finds out he's currently on a wild goose chase curtsey of Dr Badass."

With a breathy moan from Cas, Dean shifted his body enough until he was settled between his thighs and giving him perfect access to rub against Castiel's groin and pelvis. "You're a monster Dean! This is not fair!"

Dean grinned running his hand against Castiel's thigh. "Let's call it revenge." Cas whimpered a little when Dean whispered the word into his ear. "Revenge for what?" he shuddered to think what was going on in Dean's mind currently although… his hormones and body seemed to like the idea of knowing. "When we were driving down here what exactly were you thinking about Cas? Because you couldn't take your eyes off 'Little Dean'." Castiel blushed out of habit he knew Dean had caught him that was obvious but to directly ask was a whole different thing. "N-nothing I was just remembering the 'fun' times in the Impala." Castiel lifted his head as he slid his tongue along the crease of Dean's lips, his eyes playing on full innocence.

"Fun times?" Dean breathed wanting so bad to suck Castiel's tongue into his mouth but he had disappeared back into that mouth. "Why do you want a repeat performance of non-stop fucking and see if we can beat our personal best records? Sure you can take it?"

Castiel could not believe how easy it was to go from a serious subject to sex within such a short basis of time. "Here's a deal Cas, I'll fuck you everywhere… outside and inside the Impala, in every position possible if you agree to let Bobby take responsibility of that information. The safest possible place is here in all fairness." Castiel closed his eyes trying to think as he became aware of his cock straining against his jean's zip.

'_Concentrate Castiel! If only for a minute!' _

Castiel calculated the many possibilities of not getting Chuck involved in his messed up life. "Okay. But I have conditions." Dean leaned forward using his elbows to keep in from crushing Cas.

"Condition 1: Someone else has to collect the information because we're too easy to notice."

Dean nodded and made a mental note to ask Sam later on.

"Condition 2: I want in on everything going on because I know what Crowley is capable of and I don't want someone getting hurt because I was in the dark."

Again he nodded this time using one hand to run his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Condition 3: Once this is all over I want to try and be 'us' again."

Dean moved back stunned when he saw the determination in the Castiel's eyes and smiled a little. "So I take it fucking you to the point of exhaustion a couple nights ago and this morning doesn't count as 'us' trying again?" Castiel lifted a hand his fingertips playing with Dean's hair. "That could've ended up being a one night mistake."

He shook his head. "Cas I've never been able _not _to resist you, you bring out the best in me honestly you were the best sex. Ever. Period no one could compare to you."

Dean ducked his head enough to capture Castiel's lips, he felt arms wrap around him. "But I have only one condition before I agree to yours." He pulled back only to see the whole of Cas' face.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened when you were with Crowley."

It was sometime later when Dean left a totally exhausted Cas in bed as he went downstairs searching out food and beer. He found Sammy and Bobby in the study looking over the map. "Glad you finally decided to make an appearance and that boy sure has some lungs on him." Sam snickered under his breath as Dean shrugged.

"Gotta keep the ball and chain happy," he winked at Sam cheekily because he knew his little brother had had one serious bout of a dry spell since breaking up with his girlfriend. "Cas has agreed to let us bring the information about Crowley here for safe keeping. He's gonna contact Chuck tomorrow and Sammy you'll pick it up and Bobby you'll find somewhere safe to hide it." Dean picked up the leftovers of Sam's beer taking a quick swig.

"If Crowley does catch on with the goose hunt at least we have some leverage so he keeps his slimy paws of Cas and doesn't hurt anyone else."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note!**

**Hey guys! Hi, Hi, HI! So sorry for not updating when I was supposed to but something amazing happened on the Internet last night! December 5/6th MISHA COLLINS RETURNS TO SUPERNATURAL! (It is a spoiler alert) and I am saying no more! **

**Anyway me and many other's were trying to get #**WelcomeHomeMisha** trending on Twitter I spent around 4 hours before I literally couldn't keep my eyes open anymore! And it's still going right now! check it out :D **

**Also thank you for the review! And any new ones with questions or requests or anything will be answered as soon as I can! :D **

****As mentioned in every single chapter: E**xcuse any grammar/spelling error, poor paragraphing etc you can point it out but really there's no point doing so since I am very aware of them.******

******Update again soon!**

**Jess**

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up in the Impala staring at the house quickly matching the number and street name to what was written on the piece of paper Castiel had given him. The house itself wasn't what he had been expecting it looked like no one had lived in it for years. Keeping his wits about him he considered knocking but Castiel assured him that after his conversation with Chuck the door would be open between a certain time slot.<p>

"_Anything I need to know beforehand?" Sam had said while pulling on his jacket and checking he had everything before he left. Castiel stood near the doorframe chewing on his lip nervously not feeling at all comfortable with the plan. "Just don't shout at him or threaten him or hit him." Sam stopped in mid action of zipping his jacket up as he stared at Castiel. "Dude not my style." He cautiously walked to stand near Castiel and patted his back reassuringly; he noticed something in the blue eyes. "Is there anything else?" _

"_Yeah just one…" _

Sam readied himself for the unexpected as he tested the door finding it unlocked as promised; he opened before he could even step over the threshold. Someone or something barrelled into his side.

"_Just be wary of Gabriel." _

Sam groaned at the impact as he and whatever had tackled him down fell to the floor the added weight and connection with the floor making him temporarily breathless. He closed his eyes briefly only to open them and see a pair of fiery hazel eyes. "Who are you and why should I care?"

He tried to sit up only to realise that whoever had tackled him down was now straddling his hips making it impossible to move. "Sam Winchester." Hazel eyes narrowed as he moved back and sat up straight. "You're the one Cassie sent right?" he only nodded as the man placed his hands on Sam's chest and pushed himself up. "C'mon then." He held out his hand that Sam took and pulled himself back on to his feet.

"I'm Gabriel by the way." With their hands still connected he shook them a slight smile on his lips. "Sorry about the 'tackling you down' thing." His smile turned sheepish as he examined their hands. It took Sam a bit longer then necessary to realise he was still holding Gabriel's hand and pulled it free. Something inside him sank at the sudden coldness.

* * *

><p>Castiel wondered around the Scrapyard taking in everything around him he could remember Dean telling him where he had learnt everything he knew about cars that with the help of Bobby and his own Dad when he was around.<p>

Since Sam had left his stomach had been twisting with anxiety and worry the last thing he needed was Dean's brother getting hurt because of him. No matter how many times both Dean and Bobby had reassured him that Sam was capable of looking after himself and would call if things went tits up. Castiel couldn't help but worry.

"Are you still worrying?" Castiel lifted his head when Dean's voice broke the silence, he must've been gone for a little longer then he thought as Dean sat down beside him. "Sam will be fine we were trained by the best." He slid his arm around Castiel's shoulder pulling him close to his side and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Everything will be alright Cas. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>"So Sammy how can we know we can trust you?" Gabriel sat on the edge of a desk covered in paper and empty bottles of whiskey. "Don't call me that." Sam immediately snapped before getting a hold of him, he received raised eyebrows from both Gabriel and Chuck who looked a little nervous at the stranger. "Oh look who's a little touchy, so explain Sasquatch why either of us should give you this." Gabriel took out a small pen drive from his pocket letting it dangle from his finger. "Do you have any idea what kind of stuff is on this?" Sam shook his head flickering between Gabriel and Chuck. "Let's just say if anyone connected to Crowley found out this was here, we're all dead. Simple as. And I'm not the kind of person to want something like someone's death on my conscience because I was selfish to hand this over."<p>

Gabriel took a step forward towards Sam making his heart jump a little, for some reason his hand was still tingly from the previous skin-to-skin contact and there was something about Gabriel he just couldn't put his finger on. "Listen to me carefully Sam Winchester. You have no idea what Crowley is capable off and what he did to my brother." Sam's eyes widened mainly because Castiel had not mentioned Gabriel to be a relation. "Cassie didn't mention I happen to be his brother? How very like him so Sammy I suggest you leave because there is absolutely no way you're getting this pen drive."

Sam stood completely stunned he had never met anyone like Gabriel before, loyal and stubborn but willing to put his own life over others. "See that's the problem Gabriel, because I'm not leaving until I get that pen drive because I don't want the guilt of yours or his potential death on_ my _conscience because I backed down."

Both Sam and Gabriel glared at each other. "Well Sammy-Boy you're just gonna have to kidnap me because it's staying with me."

**Author's note 2**

**Thoughts of Gabriel? ;) **

**Jess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**I have finally managed to get a chapter up and I believe its about bloody time as well! I am sorry for taking so long but Retail in Christmas is a bitch, it's actually taken me 5 days to write up the chapter cos I've had so little time! **

**Thank you for the reviews and I will try and update as quickly as possible, once I get back into my normal routine of College rather then work work work**

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>"<em>How many bloody times do I have to tell you? Find Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester! Dead or alive I don't give a rats arse!" Crowley slammed the phone down hearing the audible crack of the impact as he sat back rubbing the bridge of his nose. He should have known, why had he not registered Winchester's reaction when he first saw the picture? He growled deep in his throat feeling the steady build of up of anger and irritation. He wanted Castiel back. He wanted that fine piece of ass back in his bed, the mere thought of remembering how Castiel acted in his bed made his body twitch and heat up. Those blue eyes wide with fear, he liked that fear and he had become addicted to it. He sat up in his chair finding another photo of Castiel the tips of his fingers stroking over the features. "You're mine Castiel and no one else can ever have you."<em>

* * *

><p>Castiel felt a pure shiver run up his spine as he sat in the Impala waiting for Dean to return from the junk food run, since he had discovered that Crowley was now aware of his relationship with Dean they had had to move quickly and had been sleeping rough for the past couple days. He sat in the back seat leaning his head against the window trying to find some form of comfort. It was amazing how things happened so quickly in so little time, he had been stupidly hoping that Crowley would never discover but whoever had informed him it was amazing what people could find out by the simple word of mouth.<p>

He swallowed roughly his eyes flickering out to the ghost time. _Maybe I could leave… it would keep Dean safe. _Castiel rubbed his forehead as the words repeated in his head several times. _It would make sense… _but would it? He could only grimace at how Dean would react if he disappeared. The sound of the door opening made him jump and feel like a deer caught in headlights.

"What's with the guilty look Cas?"

* * *

><p>Sam stared at Gabriel in disbelief as the guy who had for better words 'willingly allowed himself to be kidnapped' sat on one of the Motel beds a small half smile on his lips. "Aw what's wrong Sammy-Boy?" he cringed at the nickname but stood his ground. <em>'What the hell am I gonna do now?' <em>that of course was a very good question since now he had heard Dean and Castiel had gone on the road to kill any leads since Crowley had somehow found out about his brother's relationship. "I wouldn't worry about Cassie you'd be surprised how easy he can disappear believe me." Gabriel yawned as if the subject bore him. "Plus now that those two are together again I might be able to meet this mysterious Dean Winchester." He grinned expectedly at Sam who only shifted uncomfortably at the subject, Dean was a private person and liked to stay in the quiet but now that they were both aware of further family… "It would be considered very rude if you stopped me from seeing my brother Sammy."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" eyes wide he gaped at the man sitting the bed. "Easy to read Sam, you're very easy to read plus I can tell you care about your brother as much as I do for mine. So it would be considered more cruel to stop me very seeing him and vice versa if you were ever in my position."

'_Who is this guy?' _Sam thought several times as he continued to stare at Gabriel in a manner deemed odd. "Like for example Sammy, I can tell you've been hurt too and that's why you have that big 'I'm a macho man blah blah.'" He snorted falling back on the bed and sighing at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Guilty look?" the words came out just as guilty as the look on his face. Dean's green eyes narrowed as he dumped the food in the passenger seat and climbed into the back of the Impala. "Cas, running away won't solve the problem so don't you even dare to consider it."<p>

Castiel's spine stiffened as he consciously moved back trying to put space between himself and Dean. He loved him but sometimes he needed the space but never once did Dean let him out of his sight for a length of time, with eyebrows raised Dean watched Castiel turn skittish at being caught out and shifting until his back hit the Impala door. He reached over pushing the lock in.

His throat tight Castiel tried to swallow as Dean settled himself snuggly in between his thighs his hands sliding up the jean. He mentally groaned at the sudden heat growing in his groin. He heard the dull thud of his head against the window and loud slid of his zipper echoing in the silence.

With his mouth open he panted loudly moving his hips in sync with Dean's hand gripping his cock. He concentrated on the sensations of fire racing through his body, his senses becoming fuzzy as he moaned thrusting his hips forward.

Dean leaned against the Impala as Cas slept soundly in the back wrapped up. He closed his eyes briefly until he felt a vibration against his thigh. "Sammy?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

**So happy I managed to get a chapter written up, I had intended to write it on paper and type up later but I could not resist :)  
><strong>**The idea right now is to finish this one without letting it drag on for ages, so the Gabriel/Sam will probably be a separate fic maybe a couple chapters but I'm not sure yet. Because I want to focus on Dean and Castiel more since this is their story more than anything!**

**Thank you for the reviews and I am sorry about the slow updating but I will try my best to regulate it a little, cos honestly it is a bit unfair to leave you lot waiting for ages for the next update! **

**Update soon!**

**Jess**

**Don't forget to review! :) xx**

* * *

><p>Castiel lost count the many times he had watched Dean pace around a room to the next, his phone basically glued to his ear. After almost a week of living in the Impala it had finally been decided that it was safe enough to stay in a Motel. However it seemed things had gone from bad to worse, word had reached Dean of Crowley was fully aware of their rekindled relationship and the main factor that there was no way in hell, Dean would ever give up Castiel to Crowley. And he was doing whatever possible to protect Castiel no matter if it meant moving from one place to the next. Something Castiel was finding extremely difficult to cope with.<p>

He fell back onto the bed staring at the what had once been white ceiling trying to make sense of how his life had become so complicated, it never made much sense to him but… he lifted his head watching Dean's shoulders become tenser with each passing second. He knew that stress. He had seen it and was very much in tuned with it since there had been far to many occasions when Dean had finally come home after a job, his face lined with exhaustion and stress he just wished they had talked more because one thing Castiel had learnt was that Dean Winchester bottled up all the emotion and once it was bottled up it was automatically swept underneath the rug never to be spoken of.

Eventually, Dean turned around his green eyes connecting with Castiel's blue each of them trying to read what the other was thinking. Dean closed his eyes when he finally cut the call, whatever had been discussed Castiel knew Dean wouldn't tell him because from the snippets of the conversation it wouldn't be good news. Silently, Castiel slid off the bed and kneeled in front of Dean placing his hands on his thighs his fingers gently kneading through the course material. "What're you doing Cas?"

He shrugged innocently, blue eyes darkening as his mind thought over the many things he could do. "You're stressed." He moved his body between Dean thighs until his nose was inches away from Dean's groin. "I thought I might try and take your mind off whatever is happening." He felt fingers thread through his hair as Dean gently pulled making their eyes connect. "You don't have to do that y'know."

Castiel snorted as he unbuttoned the jeans and slid the zipper down seeing the teasing peek of dark material underneath. "I _want _to do this Dean so please," he breathed the words his mouth inches away from the material. "Let me do it."

Dean continued to stroke his fingers through Castiel's soft hair as he felt the first stroke of Castiel's tongue against his shaft; he watched the pink tongue flicker in quick movements over his cock, tasting every inch of his flesh. His head fell back giving Cas the entire control, allowing him to choose the pace and pleasure him.

Castiel briefly pulled back watching as Dean cock thickened and hardened before his very eyes, his licked his lips and swallowing the saliva which filled his mouth just staring at the dick in front of him. He examined every inch trying to decide which spot to start. With the aid of Dean lifting his hips he pulled the offending jeans down to his ankles, as he pressed soft kisses on the head and down the shaft and slowly working his way to the head, allowing his teeth to graze as he took the head into his mouth.

With his eyes closed, Castiel slowly breathed through his nose as he sucked on the head tasting the saltiness of pre-cum slowly starting to leak from the opening, he swiped his tongue across the head. With each movement he felt Dean twitch and shudder.

Without much warning Dean pushed Castiel back, clamping his fingers around his wrists and pulling him up towards the bed. It never ceased to amaze Castiel how Dean could even walk properly with his jeans around his ankles. He felt strong hands push him on to the bed and soon was joined by Dean, whose eyes were so dark it was would've been impossible to guess the colour if he didn't know it. "You're such a tease Cas." Dean bit onto Cas' ear, whispering over and over until his hand palmed the front of Cas' jeans finding evidence. "So much of a tease but…" his fingers worked into the jeans. "Yet the perfect distraction." Castiel twisted away until he was on his knees staring at Dean with wide eyes. "A word for you Dean… impatient." He removed Dean's hand and climbed onto his lap, sliding down until his face was in front of the cock with a quick grin he took as much of Dean as he could into his mouth.

He wanted to complain yet his mind blanked out as his entire cock was engulfed with the hot wetness of Castiel's mouth. He felt his eyes roll back as he groaned in a way that would've been embarrassing it was a sound he rarely made, with a little protest from his mind, body and Castiel, the sound vibrating against his dick he lifted himself up onto his elbows and watched the bob of Cas' head taking his prick deeply before sliding back up and repeating the movement until he finally allowed himself to focus and concentrate on the feelings.

* * *

><p>Castiel awoke the next day alone in bed but not alone in the room, he reached for the place where Dean should've been except the bed was cold. "It seems your lover boy has gone out what a shame, and I was so looking forward to catching the both of you in bed together."<p>

His entire body froze in shock of that voice, the voice and person connected behind it. The person he spent his life running away from. "Castiel you truly are a slippery little slut," he sat up holding the blanket to his body trying to hide the evidence of the night before. Crowley sat in the chair, his face cold and stony. "So what exactly did you and Mr. Winchester get up to last night?"

"Where is Dean?" A cruel smile formed on Crowley's mouth making Castiel's stomach turn

"Oh nothing, he just popped out to meet a 'informant'." _H_e cursed mentally as Crowley stood up and moved towards the bed pulling away the blanket. Revealing marks and blemishes on the pale skin. "Been a busy little bee haven't we Castiel?" he traced one of the marks with interest before gripping his jaw tightly. "I cannot wait to get you home, I believe a little punishment is in order for your disobedience."

His eyes filled with tears as he tried to pull away only to receive a sharp slap across the face. "Now get dressed but first how about you write your precious Dean a letter and it better be good and believable."


End file.
